rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Island of Dahlion
OOC information about Dahlion. This page is under heavy construction and more content will be added through later dates. Dahlion is an island formed during the land-scaling for the the Silver Wing order. The reason for its creation was to prevent any further conflict to ensue between the current ruler of Ashdale and the various individuals who had been roleplaying on the island during its more previous stages. To avoid further out of character conflict, the solution was made to land-scale the island and have a separate settlement made a respectable distance from Ashdale. * The in-game representation of the island would still be 'Ashdale'. * The official chat for information for Dahlion RP could be found in the Friends Chat : OrdoArcerlus Geography of Dahlion. Dahlion is one of the many islands that inhabit the seas along with Ashdale. It has been inhabited by various individuals and races, mostly human, through the span of hundreds of years who eventually started to colonize the adjacent island forming an archipelago of settlements diverse in sizes. The island of Dahlion measures roughly around 157,8 kilometers long from front to end and 76,4 kilometers at its widest point. Despite it's large size for a island that houses only one colony, the island is dominated by a mountain range known locally as the Tarantac Mountains. Further into the island lay a river that originates from an underground spring located within one of the mountains and connecting into the sea. A portion of the island lies on a seismic plate that causes earthquakes to occur rather often on the southern end of the island. For unknown reasons, plants and trees find themselves rather well on the crack within the seismic plates creating a rather unusual but scenic land formation. Climate of Dahlion. Dahlion has a climate that is rather similar to the Mediterranean of real life. The winters are rather mild on the coast and warm to hot summers ranging to the inland itself. Rain occurs mainly during the winters, commonly in the form of hail, while the summers are often considered of a dry nature. The average annual temperature on the coast can be considered around 24°C (75°F) during the day and 14°C (57°F) at night. Generally, the summers last about eight months within the Gielinorian calendar for the island with avarage temperatures of 21-23°C (70-73°F) during the day and 11- 13°C (52-55°F) at night. Topography Despite the size of the island it only inhabits one colony that has been founded during the mid third age as it was meant to serve as a military training grounds for Saradomist soldiers, due to it's strange nature of laying far behind the Bandosian frontlines it was considered to be the perfect location to attack the weakened bandosian heart through the means of a suprise attack. Nowadays, even though the island holds the same establishment of a colony, it had over the ages had grown out to become a sanctuary or a famed pilgrimage site for Saradomist worshipers due to its religious historical background, tranquil scenery, and almost a general Saradominist population seeing as most of the locals have descended from those who had remained there after the God Wars had ended. Its population is estimated to hold roughly 5,640 permanently registered inhabitants as per the last census. Military and politics of Dahlion. Dahlion is still to this day home to various religious individuals particularly Order of the Silver Wings the Silver Wing order which had recently founded a fortress monastery under the control and rule of Lord Paladin Hybris Baran. However the order does not comprise the local military force that defends the island. The feudal ruler of the island is Lady (?) however little is known about the political ruler of the islands. Itis for certain that the island is heavily proficient on naval warfare as their main military force is built up majority by naval fleets. Dahlion so far has kept itself out of political struggling due to the remote location of the island however with the coming of the Order of the Silver Wing The order of the Silver Wing there were numerous advancements made with the various religious groups such as the White Knights of Falador and the Church of St. Rimmington. Within the politics of Dahlion, there would be no doubt that the upper-classes and noble families play a large part. With such the obvious assumption is that often individuals will try to pretend to act as a nobleman or noblewoman by wearing expensive attires and speaking with a practicedaccent that they had taken from studying various noble individuals. To prevent this from happening, patents of nobility are issued after an official registration has been preformed and the family in question has been indeed been dubbed as nobility. Each family holds at least three identical letters of patent with one of them being in their possession and two others who are stored away for safe keeping and to preserve its authenticity. Trade and Economy The island of Dahlion upholds the same Valuta used within the rest of Gielinor and despite itsname, the currency is of equal worth with the rest of the golden coins that are produced on the mainlands. Dahlion's main export product is salt that has been won from the numerous salt mines that littered the islands. Export of quartz gems, marble, and other semiprecious stones are also a major trade as large deposits can be found naturally on the island. Its main import product seems to be lumber due to the rocky nature of the ground and the plains that stretch over the island it is hard to find trees that are of good enough quality to construct houses from. Wheat and other crops may also be imported in large quantities as farmlands are always struggling to grow crops locally for the same reason. Organisations within the city-state * The Silver Wing Order : The Silver Wing Order is one of the various organisations that have called Dahlion their home and base of operations, this is lead by Lord Paladin Hybris Baran. '' * '''The Purple Heart Trade Co. : 'The purple heart trade company is the company owned by the Von Langé family and specialises in the trade of fabrics and silks on the island, aswell as managing a small naval fleet in order to protect the cargo ships that hold the goods. * The Ladies of Dahlion : ''The ladies of Dahlion is a communal group of women that are on the island of Dahlion. It is much alike the''' Ladies of Lumbridge' group that resides in Lumbridge. Notable Structures * The Chapter Kathedral of the Silver Wing Order : ''The Chapter Kathedral is known to be a large fortified cathedral that acts as a fortress for the Silver Wing Paladin Order and is considered holy ground. Various Paladins are trained here as well as other religious individuals.'' * The Red Keep : ''The Red Keep is the stronghold and manor for Lady (?) where she and her family resides.'' * The Market : '' As the city is located near its shores adjacent to the port, a large sprawling market can be located in between where citizens purchase and sell their goods.'' * Broken Oarth Mine : Broken Oarth Mine is the largest quarry found in the mountain ranges that produce the well favoured building material: marble. * Salted Sardine Mine : Salted Sardine Mine is, as the name suggests, a salt mine that is found near the coastal regions of Dahlion. It is considered one of the largest producers of sea salt. * Port Caroline :'' 'Port Caroline is located within the city of Dahlion that shares its name with the island and is the main dock where the naval fleet is located at this very point.'' Notable Figures * 'Lord Paladin Hybris Baran. 'The Icyenic paladin whom leads the silver wings order as its chapter founder and lord.'' * [http://rsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Amaranth_Bara '''Abbess Amaranth Baran.] Amaranth Baran is in control of leading the clergy within the island and is a cleric within the paladin order. * Lidrana Hadriel. ''Lidrana Hadriel serves as a Knight Paladin within the Silver Wing order on the island. The first Icyene to visit the island since the Third Age, she had previously been stationed there before the Order's founding as part of the recent expansion led by New Domina upon the removal of the Edicts to secure one of the many of Saradomin's domains.'' * [[Toads|'Lady (?)']]' 'The so far unnamed and mysterious leader who is the feudal leader of the city and island's city state. * The Von Langé family. ''The Von Langé family has been on the island acting as mages and tailors since the beginning of the colonization of the Island. This family is considered lower nobility under ruling of Lady (?) and the city state of Dahlion.'' * Velika Thornblade ''The future to be queen of the indipendent city state of Dahlion, after Lady (?) is deceased.'' Category:Location